One Remains
by Aerogen
Summary: Ash gets on a plane to leave to Kanto when things start to spin out of control. Prequel to It Ends Tonight.


"This is not exactly what I had in mind." thirteen year old May said as she looked through the stainless window of the house, trying to see pass the sky

The house, in which May was in, was the residents of Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum, who had lived in the house most of their child's life. As May looked out the window, she could not picture a more gloomy day for her to have her party on. The reason that they were having the party was that May had finally won at the Kanto Grand Festival one week ago. After all her hard work training and preparing for the contest, it had finally paid off. She had finally won the festival. The rain was pouring down on the streets and had no signs of letting up or stopping. May turned around to watch her party, everyone was having such a good time. Delia Ketchum was serving the punch to Mark, who was Mr. Ketchum, who had just returned back from his Pokemon journey a few weeks ago. May smiled, Ash almost looked exactly like his father, right down to the little Z under both of their eyes. Professor Oak and Tracy were just standing in the middle of the hallway, Tracy asking questions about how Pokemon attacks affected certain Pokemon, and Professor Oak answering the questions for him. Brock was also in the conversation with Tracy and Professor Oak, not really asking any questions, but not answering any ether. May's parent's were also at the party to, Noman had to close down the gym for a week to make it, but he figured it was a small sacrifice to make to make it to her daughter's contest winning party.

Max and Pikachu were running around the house, Max having a bottle of ketchup in his hands, trying to get Pikachu to catch him so that the little Pokemon could eat it. Gary was sitting at the table, not to much into the party, trying to figure out why one of his many machines that he has invented kept malfunctioning whenever he tried to use it. Misty sat on the couch calling her sisters, who were having to keep up with the gym for a while, as Misty had decided to start traveling with Ash again. Drew also sat on the couch, trying to hit on Misty, although Misty barely even noticed that Drew was even sitting right beside her. May was glad that Drew didn't have any hard feelings about losing to her at the Grand Festival, considering that would be Drew's second lose to her at the Festival, May figured Drew wouldn't have been to happy about the loss. May shot a look at Misty, they had really never gotten along since Misty had found out that May had a crush on Ash as did Misty. They were always talking about how they were going to tell Ash how they felt one day, as for May, tomorrow was going to be the day.

Ash was going to arrive at his house in the morning, where May would be waiting. She would give him the box of chocolates and the flowers that she had picked out for him, then ask him out on a date. A smile crept onto May's young and beautiful face, she was so excited, she could hardly hold it. Delia and Brock were also in on her plan, since May didn't have really any knowledge on love or romance, they both helped her with most of it. The more May thought about it, the bigger her smile grew. She was finally going to tell Ash how she felt about him, that she had loved him since the first day that she saw him. She just loved everything about him, his jet-black hair, his handsome smile, just everything about him. She was basically counting down the seconds until Ash would finally arrive home.

Keeping her thoughts on Ash, she figured that he was probably just about to get on the plane that was going to take him to Viridian city, from their he would walk to Pallet town to his house. So she figured that he would be herein about a few hours. Happy about the thoughts that were running through her head and not gloomy about the weather anymore, she turned around and joined her party.

--------------------

"Flight 94 is now boarding!" A woman said over the loud speaker in the airport and then repeated, "Flight 94 is now boarding!"

Fifteen year old Ash looked up from the seat that he was sitting in, he had dozed off for a second. It was hard to believe that he even dosed off during all the hustle and noise of the airport. He looked up at the enormous flight board, which confirmed that his flight was now boarding. Ash stood up from out of his chair and grabbed his luggage. He looked back up at the flight board to find out which way the flight was. He looked back down and started walking to his right until he came upon the officer Jenny that was guarding the entrance to Flight 94. She looked at him in the face, her sunglasses were the only thing that blocked them from staring eye to eye.

"May I see your ticket and your Pokemon." Officer Jenny told him, not in question form, but telling him

Ash unbuckled his belt of pokeballs and handed them to Jenny. Ash then put his hand in his pocket and started digging into his pocket to try to find his ticket, signaling with his free hand for Jenny to wait for a moment so he could find his ticket. When he finally pulled his hand out of his pocket, it contained a orange card. Ash quickly handed the card to Officer Jenny, after which Jenny tore off about half of the ticket and held out a piece to Ash.

"Please enjoy your ride on flight 94." Jenny said cheerfully to Ash and moved away from the entrance, giving it clear access for Ash

Ash quickly grabbed the ticket, and not wanting to miss the flight, ran though the entrance without even a second glance at Officer Jenny. After a few seconds of running, Ash had finally arrived inside the airplane. He looked around, seeing people quickly trying to get to their seats, half of the people already had that task accomplished. Ash looked down at his ticket, read which seat he was supposed to sit in, and quickly found his seat. As Ash quickly sat down, he shot a glance at the two men that were sitting right beside him. They were dressed in regular Hawaiian clothes, and even though they were in Hoenn, that style of clothing was completely normal. The look on their faces were anything but normal. They look as though they were up to something sinister, they were hiding something. Although very suspicious, Ash turned back around and dismissed the thoughts of the two from his head.

"Everyone please fasten your seat belts and we will be in the air in a few moments." The sweet woman pilot's voice said from the loudspeakers

Ash laid back as he felt the plane take off, closing his eyes and breathing in and out. He himself personally didn't like flying, it always scared himself half to death when the plane took off. He also didn't like when the plane touched down either, it always felt like he was about to fall out of his seat and crash into the ground. Ash kept breathing in and out, holding onto his arm rest, with his eyes closed tight. His arm started shaking a bit as he felt the plane heading almost straight up. The man that sat right beside Ash grabbed him by the shoulder. Ash turned towards him, he looked like he was about in his thirties. He was dressed in the normal Hoenn clothing, blue shirt and white shorts.

"Are you OK." The man said as he looked Ash straight into his eyes

"Yea," Ash said, heaving one big breath so he could calm down and his face turning red from embarrassed from almost having a nervous breakdown in front of quite a bit of people, "I just hate flying."

"Is this your first time to fly." the man asked curiously

"No." Ash answered, "I've flown a few times before."

"Same here." the man said, trying to keep the conversation alive and then said jokingly, "I've never been a real big of the takeoff either."

"So, where are you headed?" Ash asked the man

"Home to my wife and kids." the man answered, "Haven't seen them in years; I've been on my Pokemon journey for so long, I hope they still remember me."

"How about you?" the man asked back, "What are you going?"

"Back home, to my mom and my friends." Ash answered him, "I haven't seen them in about a year because of my training."

"I see... Oh, from all of the talking, I guess I forgot to introduce myself." the man said smiling, extending his hand towards Ash"My name is John Smith."

"Nice to meet you John." Ash said to him, although with minimal leg room, succeeding at shaking John's hand, "My name's Ash Ketchum."

"You mean the Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town." John said in amazement, "I've seen you on TV before; I believe you were in the Pokemon indigo league, right?"

"That's right." Ash answered proudly, " I've also been in..."

Ash and John quickly turned around to find the two men dressed up in Hawaiian clothes standing up with pistols in their hands, and a man that was sitting behind them on the floor, dead from a gun shot to his chest. Now though, the men were wearing matching black hats that had a big, red letter R on both of the caps. Gasps and screams filled the plane, the screams getting so loud that the two shot a warning shot up into the plane to get every one's complete attention.

"Shut up and listen!" One of the men yelled out to make sure they had every one's attention while the other held up a briefcase

"This briefcase in my hand contains twenty sticks of dynamite, more than enough to blow up this whole damn plane!" The man with the briefcase yelled, "Now unless each and every one of you people want to die, I suggest you all keep your mouth shut!"

Ash turned back around in his chair and turned towards John, who had the same expression of fear on his face as Ash himself did. Ash breathed in heavy again, as he did the first time, but this time, even greater. Ash watched as the two men walked into to the cockpit and strained his ears to figure out what they were saying. After a few moments, though, everything came in clear.

As the men banged down the door of the cock pit, the pilot and co-pilot turned around, startled and obviously not knowing what was going on. Both of the men automatically took their pistols and shot the pilot and co-pilot in the head, killing them both instantly. One of the men walked to the pilot's seat and pushed the pilot's dead body to the floor, as the other man does the same to the co-pilot. As the new co-pilot looked out at the sea that the plane was flying over, he smiled.

"Fly into the Sea of Hoenn." the co-pilot said with a evil grin on his face

"But boss..." the pilot studderd to the co-pilot, who was obviously the leader of this hijacking, "Don't you think that there is a more effective way to carry this out?"

"No, we have completed our mission" the co-pilot told him sternly, "The Ketchum boy is on this flight, we have to finish this quickly."

Although he didn't think that it was the most effective way to do it, the pilot turned back around to the controls, without saying another word. Back in the cabin, even after the threat of blowing the whole airplane up, it was loud and hectic. People were crying and trying to use the phone, but to no avail. The hijackers had put a object on the bottom of the plane before takeoff that jammed any phone connections. Ash turned around in his seat to only find people panicking and breaking down. Ash turned back around, now just looking straight forward, staring blankly at the seat in front of him.

"What do you suppose we do?" John asked him, breaking the silence

Ash thought for a second, thinking about every scenario that he could do and how it might would end. After a few minutes of thinking, Ash finally answered.

"I'm...I'm not sure." Ash answered John

Suddenly, Ash felt the direction of the flight change. It felt as if the plane was now heading straight down. Ash looked out the window on his side, to only conform what he had thought. He saw out the window that the plane was heading straight towards the ocean. The beauty of the ocean was the last sight that Ash had until he blacked out, the plane crashing into the ocean.

--------------------

The party was now in full swing, everyone was having a good time. Even May was, although she wished Ash would hurry up in getting home. But instead of everyone listen to the loud music, every one's eyes were now fixed on the television, watching the news. Every news station in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn were now playing clips of May's big contest win. During the showing of her final contest against Drew, May could hear the crowd cheer for her in the background. May's hands were full with the box of chocolates in her left hand and the rose in her right hand, which were the gifts that May was going to give Ash when he arrived at the house, and May eyes were glued to the television until she felt something poke on her head. She turned around to find Pikachu, now waving his hands towards her to signal that he wanted to lay in her lap. May smiled and grabbed Pikachu from under his little arms, now having all three objects in her hands, and placed the little Pokemon on her lap. Pikachu almost imedently fell to sleep right when he landed on May's lap. May turned her eyes away from the television for a second to Pikachu. May smiled again and petted Pikachu a few times, but then her focus went directly back to the television. May's ego blew up huge as the newswoman commentated on the earlier contest match.

"Watch how May dazzled the crowd that time, Tommy." the newswoman said to the newsman, Tommy "She is quite a coordinator."

"That she is, Rose." Tom replied, "She is one of the best in her age group, that's for sure."

"We'll be expecting to see more from..." Rose stopped and narrowed her eyes a bit so she could see the teleprompter clearly

The scene of May's contest disappeared from the screen to now show Tommy and Rose in the newsroom.

"Hey, what gives!" May yelled at the TV, but was soon answered by the news team on the television

"In breaking news, flight 94, which was on route from Petalburg City to Viridian City." Rose said and then continued, "Has been hijacked by what believed now the notorious gang, Team Rocket, and has been crashed into the Sea of Hoenn."

Every person at the party was stunned, even Gary was speechless, which was very rare to see from him. Pikachu was still asleep, so was not awake to react to the terrible news. Tears were starting to form in mostly everyone eyes, except Gary's and Mark's, for they were both wanting to be strong. May dropped the box of chocolates and rose that were in her hand, the items silently floating to the ground, and started to cry, putting her head on her knees and started to pray.

"Please Lord, let Ash be OK." May whispered quietly to herself

"The crash," Rose continued on the television, "has believed to have killed every staff member and passenger on board."

"Notable passengers include John Smith and Ash Ketchum, both famous Pokemon trainers from Viridian City and Pallet Town." Tommy continued off of Rose, "A search party and investigation are currently underway."

May imedently reached over to the television and turned it off, tears were now engulfing her face. A few moments of silence passed by until Delia leaned on Mark's chest and started to cry. Mr. Ketchum slowly rubbed her Delia's back, his face filled with shock and disbelief.

"They took my baby!" Mrs. Ketchum screamed hysterically, the scream muffled a bit since her face was buried into Mark's chest

Everyone was so shocked at what happened that few people at the party were actually speaking, Brock facing forward, his mouth was agape, was the look on most of the people's faces at the party. May's mouth started to shake as she was desperately trying to hold back a scream. May turned around to find her parents came by her side and held her, Norman and Caroline knowing the huge crush that May had on Ash. May shut her eyes tight, pretending that she wasn't there, that all of this wasn't happening, but it failed. She couldn't keep this pain held inside her, she had to release it.

"Don't leave me Ash!" May cried out as her parents held onto her, and continued, with her tears choking her after every word, "Please...I...Love...You!"

Little did May know that in the rough waves of the Sea of Hoenn hid an amazing fact, on the barrened bottom of the ocean, sat the remains of Flight 94. In the shredded remnants plane, even through the harsh crash into the ocean floor, one soul remained.

**Well how did you like the story, I'm planning on releasing a sequel story to this, as a matter of fact, I'm already halfway through it. I decided, though, that I was going to wait to see how many people like this story to see if I'm going to release the sequel. So, If I get some reviews for this story, I'll finish it.**


End file.
